Unafraid of Darkness
by MindlessJester
Summary: Three Hundred and Twenty years have passed, Since the Coven Sank in the Dark, Innocent Eyes, A Shattered Mind, Unstable Emotions, Empty Understanding… The Ultimate Opportunist.
1. Chapter 1

Unafraid of Darkness

Chapter I

It was suppose to light up with the moon, but it didn't appear that way. It was rather black still, the deep crimson stains upon the carpet floor. It wasn't intentional for it to look so orchestrated, it just ended up that way. A rather pleasing coincidence then again it was a crime of passion, at least that's how they'll label it. Still examining the scenario he was certain that no one heard the screams. Or the breaking of a priceless family heirloom. Even lucky enough to get away with the sounds of the instruments being thrown.

He scratched the top of his head ever so lightly with the tip of a knife. Something in the room was missing. Something living, or at least clinging onto life. He let out a faint giggle as he followed to where a long black trail lead. Almost tip toeing to keep his final lunge that more exciting. "shhh" he pushed open the door that the trail ended. He caught a reflection of himself in the bathroom mirror. Letting a grand smile spread across his face, while the sounds of a disheartened whimper caught his attention.

With a lick at his bottom lip he flicked the light switch. Revealing to him the one who caused him so much grief. So much lost time because of this woman. He could even go as far to say maybe she drove him mad, or as they say crazy. Then again there's a lot of factors that could attribute to his sanity or lack of it. The two said nothing to one another all their words spoken earlier. What had to be said, mostly the truth. What needed to be said here? 'Mercy, why, sorry?' perhaps but it was all for an equal exchange he claimed.

He walked over to the bath tub the young woman put herself in. Covering what was left of her unharmed body. The sounds beginning to slow with each passing moment. He offered her a hand to which she glared at. "I'm not going to kill you" he finally said the words seemed to wake her. "The cold will do that" he moved his hand over the tap. Turning the water on, watching as the woman in the tub attempted to move away. He held her still with both of his hands gripping at her face. "count to seven" she heard the words fade as it happened. "And you'll wake in heaven..."

The call came in earlier that morning, Robin was still trying to wake herself up. Arriving at the designated building waiting for her already was a friendly face. "Just us?" Miho Karasuma said slightly annoyed with the hour of time.

"We're just examing the scene right?" Robin yawned.

"And waiting with the body, it yet to be transferred" Karasuma rubbed her eyes.

"wait with?" Robin repeated back hesitantly.

"Well we're not exactly going to be in the same room with it" she explained.

"What happened?" Robin asked...

Opening the door to the single bed room apartment Miss. Karasuma was taken back at first. "Careful there's a lot of glass" she warned. Taking the first step inside while Robin followed after. The first item to catch their eye was the broken grandfather clock. Almost broken in half face side down as if it was pushed on someone. A scatter of broken picture frames lay around the living room. In the center a large almost completely dried pool of blood. Miss. Karasuma held her head up feeling all the mixed emotions scattered in the room.

"She was expecting this" Karasuma said in a hushed voice. Following a trail that lead down the hall. Robin let her venture ahead while she examined the room closer. Walking towards the apartment window taking notice of the slight opening at the bottom. 'Someone climbed in and out this way' she determined pulling up the window and looking down to see the fire escape ladder. Whoever did this knew their victim, they had their escape route planned too. Robin caught a faint odor in the air, looking down she found the source. Blood.

A cut, probably small but it left enough blood to trace down the side of the window frame. The sound of a sudden bump against the hall startled the young Robin. "Karasuma?" she called out worried. Could the attacker still be here? She rushed over to find Karasuma standing in the hall, her back towards the door.

"Sorry it's just" she took in a deep breath and looked back collecting herself. "It's pretty bad" Robin looked at the door not hesitating pushed the door open. The floor was covered in water it looked to be dyed, only it wasn't color dye. Robins eyes followed slowly to the tub, as the sounds dripping of water filled the room. Inside what was suppose to be a porcilen white tub was something horrible. In their line of work it wasn't often they saw things like this. Even though they're trained to keep emotions held inside.

Robin shook about tremendously, the room was still cold with it's presence. The victim's head remained stuck on the water tap. While out of the body looked to be spikes, all pointed in different directions. The frozen body displayed signs of post modem attacks. As smaller blocks of the frozen body lay outside the tub. Slowly melting but the chill in the room still remained. She took a step into the bathroom, it looked relatively untouched. He had to touch the light switch, ignoring the medicine cabinet. Robin pulled the cabinet door open, what greeted her was a display of bottles.

She took one looking it over and handing it to Karasuma. 'Valium' she took another bottle 'Prozac' and pulled out another. 'Clozapine' Robin looked up to see how many more bottles she had.

"Do they all have the same name?" Karasuma read the name on the bottle.

"Maria Rose" Robin spoke her name quietly in presence of her body.

"She probably had a lot issues in her life" Karasuma put lightly handing the bottles back to Robin.

"Why?" muttered Robin

"That's what we're here to find out" Karasuma guided her out of the bathroom.

"Can you sense anything?" Robin asked her body still shaking.

"...it's all mixed" Karasuma walked back out into the living room. "One second their feeling nostalgic" she looked over the grandfather clock. "the next is this... attack" she stopped standing in the main center of the room. "and then they're happy again"

"The attacker?"  
"Both of them"

"I think they could've escaped through the window" Robin pointed it out.

Karasuma walked over seeing the fire escape ladder and the darkened paths they could've used. "I found some trace of blood too" the red streaks at the bottom of the frame. Small but very helpful in the case. "We'll have someone trace the sample back with the files we have at HQ".

"Do you think they're wounded?"

"By the amount of blood, the attacker probably has a defense wound on his arm or hand" Karasuma walked over to the last picture hanging on the wall. Though it wasn't hanging at all. It was stuck to the wall, the cause. Karasuma grunted pulling out the thin sharpened piece of metal. The last picture fell over and broke upon impact.

She examined the sharpened instrument carefully. "looks to be hand made" it was light enough to throw, small enough to hide and likely the cause of the victims death. She scanned the room for more, just scattered the room lay half a dozen. All of them sticking to their targets, some stained with a thin red color. "If luck has a role here I'd say these attacks are just the start".

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked

"These two had to have been loud"

"yes?" Robin took notice of the small space it provided.  
"Look at this place, it's a mess" true her words were. As Robin looked over the grimy walls, and unkempt plants.  
"Where were the rest of the tenants?" she pointed out the apartment door.

Robin looked up at the door and was taken back for a second. It was Amon, his brooding presence faded into a detective state. His eyes cross examined the room, noticing the cans of garbage, the knife and blood trails. "I'd say they were scared out of their wits" he walked into the apartment as others followed in behind.  
"She's in the bathtub" he directed as men in white protective gear walked in.

"Do we have any leads?" Karasuma asked walking to him.  
"We looked into the potential of a water crafter, but they can't freeze or turn the element into a gas" Amon said knowledgeably.

"So our next guess is..."

"An ice crafter" he put flatly looking to his partner who looked to be lost.

"Ice" Robin uttered the word bitterly. As the picture of a white winter storm played in the theater of her mind. "Cold" her words were beginning to feel that way. Amon placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She was taken back by the sudden warmth of his hand.

"It's summer" he said sounding comforting at best. "Besides we don't have that many ice crafters on data"

"That means" Robin looked up to face him.

"We'll have a suspect brought in before noon" he assured with the nod of his head.

"A suspect" Robin muttered looked back at the men in white who were now carrying out a black bag. "A witch"...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"With all the evidence gathered at the scene" Michael said presenting another file on their separate screens. "It leads us to this man" the one it showed appeared very sick. Told not only by the pale and noticeably frail exterior, but with that ugly look in his eyes. He fit the image of the one Robin had in her mind when the crime replayed. "Elix Touron" Michael started with the briefing.

"Other then that... We got nothing on him" the screen that would usually show all the information on the suspect. Remained blank of any information and the only words beside his photo read. 'Account Information Owned'.

"What does this mean?" Robin asked looking back at the photo.  
"He's safe" Amon said flatly.

"And the owner of his 'account' is out of the country" Michael said adding more bad news to the situation.

"The STN-American Forces can't send us the account information, why?" Robin asked sounding slightly upset.

"Every STN branch is controlled by their individual government, they decide how a witches profile and information remains safe" the way he sounded to her, Amon was beginning to get frustrated with the case too. "The STN-American forces are known for selling account information back but at a high price" Robin felt a cold tingle thinking of the chances.

"But the holder of the account can't be the one identified, it has to be a family member" his last statement though calmed her worries for now.

"One that we can't get a hold of or know anything about" Michael wasn't doing much help as he should've been. The more he spoke of the negative the more this case seemed to slip away. "All we have on him is the palm print he left on the face of the broken Grandfather clock" that seemed to be the only good news.

"So what you're saying is: we have this case solved, but we don't have the case solved on account of this witches file not being accessible?" Sakaki scratched his head trying to understand.

"We don't even know if he has powers" Karasuma sighed at the idea.

"But you saw the scene of the crime?" Robin attempted to stand but was held down by Amon.

"I can explain that" Michael said raising his hand quickly drawing attention. "When Maria Rose's body finally gave out..." a poor choice in words with the looks he got. Laughing nervously he continued "Due to her previous condition her powers were reduced considerably by her medication and upon death a release in her craft caused the frozen spikes to protrude" Michael took the moment to look over the files again.

"That doesn't explain how a tub filled with water, froze in the first place" Karasuma said bitterly.

"Her hands were stuck on the taps" they didn't need that reminder but Robin still had the images in her mind. "There's no way you can tell me she did that herself" Robin looked back at the screen. As intense as Elix's blue eyes appeared a sign of weakness showed in him. It was hidden deep within those eyes but she could get a sense of something.

"Have you looked through personal items?" Robin asked thinking of the past.

Photos, mostly came to her mind. When she recalled the scene most of the picture frames were broken. Often times the pictures were torn out or scratched out from it original form.

"...No" Amon said turning out of the room. Robin offered to follow after but Karasuma sat her back down.  
"Don't follow him" she warned.

"But why?"  
"How the other STN organizations operate really get to him and in this case they allowed a possible witch to be transferred without warning" letting go of her arm Karasuma watched how she reacted.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Robin asked looking disgruntled.

"There's no restrictions against The STN-J when We are investigating a suspect linked to the case" Karasuma turned off her display. Turning back to Michael who was already at work typing the name into a search base.

"We'll find out where he lives, bring him in for an old school interrogation and hopefully by then we'll get the files proving he's guilty" sitting back in his chair as the computer did it's job. He glanced back at Robin who was still staring down her screen. The dated image of the thin young man was her target.

"I take it you don't like ice crafters?" Michael said catching her attention.

"No" she said almost too bluntly. "It's just... that poor girl didn't stand a chance" Robin started explaining her feelings.

"Imagining someone being able to commit such a vicious act then walk away without anyone helping, caring or let alone knowing"

"Just think about what you're saying Robin!" Karasuma said sternly. "Just imagine it, if someone really did try to help her!".

"How much more of mess would it have caused?" she was right, in Robin's mind the scene would be even more gritty. If someone tried to help her and if he really was the witch. The likely hood of Elix getting away would be high still. Then they would have had an even bigger case to solve. Worst of all, they probably would have had to over look the whole thing. It would draw too much attention from other forces and weed them out.

"And I got..." Michael started to type in the files he received. "News" the first page to appear had a headline that read '**Murdock's Asylum under federal investigation**' a similar name had appeared as a registered patient, along with a few others. 'Elix Masterson'.

The next article to show read '**Patients of Murdock's Asylum to be Released**'. Reading through the article Robin learned that due to experimental treatment not approved by government officials, the Doctor's and Psychiatrists were held accountable. Most of the patients under care proved to be fully in control of their past 'conditions' and 'disorders'. One of the patients released was listed as an 'Elix Masterson'.

"He's using an alias" Robin commented on the name.

"He probably had it changed when he entered the country" Michael said showing them one more article.

'**A new start for Murdock's Asylum**'. Reading through the article Robin learned that after Elix's apparent release. The Asylum was reinstated with new staff and the remaining patients were to be reexamined. Those experimented were granted the opportunity to be relocated and start anew. Though their locations and new names were not revealed. Elix Masterson had to be their culprit but it didn't answer the question. Why else would his file appear when accessed?

"Something tells me the STN-American forces didn't want us to know about this" Michael cracked his knuckles and typed in '**Murdock's Asylum**'.

"Do you think that the Asylum could be a-" Karasuma thought aloud.  
"Cover up?" Michael asked with a smile. "Makes sense to me, hiding witches the last place anyone would look".

"Where could he be now?" Robin commented looking back at the previous information he had typed in.

"Right" he said sending the files on a separate screen for her to look at. While more information came in than he first thought. Separate files on the doctors, a list of patients and the psychiatrists that were involved during Elix's detainment. Though the names of the ones who ran the Asylum had yet to appear. "I have a feeling this is going to take a while" he groaned.

As Michael gathered the files and added the ones he felt were important. Robin and Karasuma were looking at the information he gave them. Elix Masterson, or as he was known now, Elix Touron lived rather close to Robin and Amon's apartment. He was only three apartment blocks away from them. More surprising was the idea that she probably passed by him on the way to work a few occasions. This Elix Touron worked as a phone operator at a shipping company. It also revealed that he was still heavily dependent on prescribed medication.

"Where's this street?" Karasuma looked over the small chart.  
"I know where" Robin said calmly.

"Great" standing up from her seat Karasuma grabbed her coat and headed for the exit. "Well" she said looking back to Robin who was still reading his file over. "Should we go see if he's home?" Robin looked back nodding and turned to face the display a final time. Turning off the screen and the image of the one who was behind the crime. His blue eyes that burned with anger remained in her mind. As a small tingle crept down her neck caused her to stand.

She took the lead out and said "Let's go"...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The knocking at his door came as a surprise to him. He felt he had more time then again the way these people worked. It was different from place to place, usually they already would've let themselves in. As he set aside the knife he used to prepare his cold and otherwise last meal. He didn't have the time to escape through the window. Let alone prepare for a last stand in this small desolate apartment. They knocked again, softly but faster.

"One minute!" he snapped back at them. Spilling the remaining contents of a tall bottle onto the floor. Tossing it aside to the pile of garbage that festered in his kitchen corner. He felt weak almost more than usual. He lacked sleep, but mostly nourishment if his doctor found out he wouldn't be too happy. They knocked at his door again, and he groaned. Impatience one of his many dislikes of the world. He couldn't avoid them any longer, he took his cup once more. Drinking the cold beverage that quenched his drying throat.

As he walked his way around the counter the door seemingly opened itself. He really needed to get that fixed, but the ones at his doorway seemed surprised. He stood holding the cup to his lips as they stared back at him. One more sip and he put his cup down. "Hello?" he said tilting his head at the younger one. He wasn't accustom to those who wore dresses, it was odd. Which only meant one thing, these people were here for that specific reason.

"Mr.-"

"It's Elix, don't call me mister" he cut off the older woman before she started.

The two women glanced back at one another briefly and let themselves inside. Robin could smell in the air, rotting garbage and lingering alcohol. "We're with the STN-J Elix and we need to ask you a few questions" the older woman was very professional. Most of the time these people commented on his appearance or lack of it.

"I see that" he commented pointing to their coat sleeves and their insignia. His movements seemed to startle the smaller one. She also looked significantly younger than most in this line of work. "What kind of questions?" he asked grabbing his roast beef sandwich slowly.

The younger one walked further into his home, taking notice of the boxes piled in the main room. "Going somewhere?" she asked him almost coldly.  
"Only where my mind isn't" he shot back taking a nibble of his meal. The two stood facing one another, their eyes clashed. He opened his mouth, paused and said "I collect news paper articles" he kicked the closest box over. Revealing the numerous amounts of papers he had. An unusual hobby for an otherwise unusual being, it seemed to fit the profile. "They tend to print different stories everywhere, and I like to reread certain ones" he sounded honest looking away from her glare as a sign of defeat.

Karasuma walked in and sensed he was telling the truth. "Do you mind if we relocate?" she asked him kindly. He shrugged and bit into his sandwich.

"Is their a problem?" he licked his lips and chewed slowly.

"We have many things to ask of you and it may take less of your time if we were to relocate" he coughed lightly turning his head away from her line of vision.

"Ask away" he waved his hand in an orchestrating motion.

"It would be better if-"  
"I would rather start the questioning here, whilst I finish my meal" he bit into his sandwich again. She nodded in response and started to ask him.

"Where were you the night previously?".

"Returning some video tapes" he sighed and coughed again. Taking his cup into his hand as he watched the younger woman look around his little apartment. She didn't touch anything as he hoped she only looked for the out of place objects.

"Can anyone confirm your story?".

"Story?" he said back puzzled. "You mean like the clerk at the adult video store?" he sounded rather annoyed. "Or perhaps the working corner girls at-"

"Next question" she was taking control before he could go on. She was smart, he took another bite of his meal. "Did you know a Maria Rose?" she stood face to face with him. Getting a sense he was very aware of what was occurring.

"Can't say the name rings a bell" she felt an off vibration. He wasn't lying but he wasn't stating the truth.

"Please try to remember" Robin took notice of the small dolls on his TV stand. They looked to be rag dolls. All except the one that oddly resembled himself. She moved to pick it up.

"Don't touch that" he said not looking back to her. As if he sensed her presence when she reached out to it. "You wouldn't believe the things that doll will say" he took another bite turning to watch her carefully. She stared back at him, ready for any sudden movements on his part. "Rose?" he walked over to Robin repeating the name to himself.

"She was a former patient at Murdock's Asylum for the Mentally Ill" Karasuma's words seemed to hit a nerve.

"I remember that place, it's very boring, almost dead" his choice of words hit a nerve with Robin. He could tell, she turned to stand up against him. The glow in her eyes, that tingling sensation he felt. It was a long time since he felt that, was it fear? No, admiration. "Maria Rose" he said the name again. Taking the final bite of his sandwich.

Chewing with his mouth opened as he stared back into Robin's eyes. "I can't say for certain, but the name sounds familiar" he let a meek smile cross his face. "Do you have any photos?".

"None at this time, but if we were to relocate".

"To let me guess" he swallowed his last bite loudly. "A grey room with a two-way mirror, and another who can't wait to get their hands on me" he took one more step to Robin she didn't budge.

"Fear, is that the reason you came here?".

"No" Karasuma said to lighten the mood but he continued.  
"Then why is this one, trying so hard to invoke an emotion she otherwise could never force upon another?"

"I assure you we both-" he turned around and clapped his hands. Startling the both of them as he looked to the clock.

"It's not even noon yet and you people want me to leave with you?" he looked back to the both of them and shrugged. "I guess it can't hurt".

"No more than this one can cause fear" he said staring only in Robin's direction. "Tell me little one" he licked the bottom of his dry mouth. "Why are you so...angry?".

Robin stood still, unsure as to what to say. Karasuma was too far to lean next to listen for advice and this man. He could sense all the things wrong with her "I'm dealing with issues" she said honestly to his small and light halfhearted laughter.  
"Aren't we all" he said coldly and cracked his neck.

Robin felt the presence between herself and the suspect grow cold. It wasn't alarming or enough for her to react but it was there. Present and they both were very aware of one another's current emotions. He was hiding something and he was tempting her to dig away at it. Daring her to speak out or perhaps lunge out at him. The two took a simultaneous deep breath and looked to Karasuma.

"I believe you should lead the way" he said and smile innocently. Revealing his slanted and seemingly white teeth. "Unless of course, you would rather lead" he tilted his head back to Robin's direction. Robin tried to step out of his way but he shifted himself to the side blocking her path. "What did you say your name was?" he asked her, his blue eyes trying to look inside hers.

Robin looked to Karasuma who was prepared for anything. Nodding her head letting her know it was safe. "My name is Robin Sena" she said calmly.

The man thought it over and pulled her hand into his "And I am Elix Touron". Giving her the small rag doll of himself. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" the doll seemed to have some weight to it. The details were almost to a key, time had to been put into it.

"Shall we go?" he asked her, as if waiting for her command.

"Only if you want to" she said assuring him of the potential choice he had. As she gripped onto the doll lightly with her hand.

"Lead the way"...


End file.
